Extra Potions
by understarryskies
Summary: Extra Potions with Snape is something no one should look forward to but Harry Potter is just anyone is he?


u Title: /u Extra Potions

u Author: /u Understarryskies (Raven)

u Summary: /u Extra Potions with Snape is something no one should look forward to but Harry Potter is just anyone is he?

u Warnings: /u Sexual situations, language… just smut basically

u Disclaimer: /u Sadly, I don't own any of the characters from the Harry Potter books or films. J.K. Rowling does and I envy her.

u Words: /u 3268

"Extra potions?" shouted Ron. "That slimy git has got you doing extra potions?"

"It's not that bad Ron," sighed Harry. "It's only an hour a night."

"Not bad?" spluttered Ron, choking on his pumpkin juice. "Just today's lesson was bad enough!"

"Ron, will you please keep your voice down," Hermione snapped. "And leave Harry alone. It's not his fault he has to do Extra Potions. "Harry shot Hermione a grateful look before turning back to his toast.

Thoughts ran through his head making him dizzy. He was gay. Yes he knew that, but Snape? Just look a Ron's reaction to Extra Potions. Snape wasn't exactly loved by everyone. Harry sighed. Snape was sexy. There was nothing Harry could do about it. He just was.

When he had first discovered this Harry had been disgusted. Him, Harry Potter, Gryffindor's Golden Boy, having a crush on Snape. Now however Harry loved it. Every night he would wank off happily, thinking of Snape's hot body on Harry's. Extra Potions was just a little more fun.

Without realizing it, Harry grinned at the thought of Snape every night for an hour.

"Harry," asked Hermione. "What are you grinning about?"

"Uh..."

center b **§s×e§ /b /center **

Harry slid to a halt in front of the potions room door. He was already 10 minutes late and this was his first class too. Quickly he caught his breathe before knocking and entering.

"Potter," Snape sneered. "You're late. This is not good enough."

"I'm sorry, sir. I was held up," apologized Harry, remember the orgasm he had had two minutes ago. "It won't happen again."

"I should think not," Snape growled before smirking. "You can stay later as a punishment." Harry suppressed a delighted shudder at the idea. "Now Potter, sit down and we will begin."

"Seeming as this is our first lesson we shall start easy." Harry inwardly groaned as Snape turned his back to write on the chalkboard, giving Harry a clear view of Snape arse. Harry couldn't keep his eyes of Snape. His body was beautiful. Harry felt his cock jump, as he imagined Snape's naked body sliding over his. Harry bit his lip to keep in a groan and quickly rearranged his roomy robes before Snape turned back to him.

"Potter, have you been paying attention?" Harry almost laughed. How was he supposed to pay attention when this sexy god was at the front of the class?

"Yes sir," Harry sighed.

"Then get moving."

center b **§s×e§ /b /center **

Harry dragged himself infront of the Fat Lady and muttered the password. Entering the empty common room Harry sighed and looked at his watch. Midnight. Groaning Harry made his way up to his dorm. He collapsed on his bed and started getting changed into pajama bottoms.

Lying back he thought back to what had happened that night. The potion had indeed been easy but Harry had managed to mess up to the point that his potion had exploded. It wasn't his fault though. His cock had betrayed him. Harry looked down to see an erection, much like the one from potions, creating a tent in his pajamas

Harry leaned back and couldn't stop the image of Snape popping into his head.

i God, that man is sexy, /i Harry thought as the images passed infront of his eyes. He quickly sat up and drew the curtains around his bed and cast silencing charms. It didn't want to be caught yelling out Snapes name while his spunk went everywhere.

Slowly Harry leaned back on his pillows and slid his pajama bottoms off. Harry ran a finger across his chest, making circles round his nipples. Grasping them both he imagined Snape's tongue caressing his body. Harry twisted his nipples turned them into hard nubs groaning out loud.

Moving his hands down lower to the dripping cock. He skipped past it though and ran hands down his thighs pretending Snape was there, teasing him. Harry bit his lip and ran a finger down his weeping erection shuddering at the touch.

Sliding back to the head, Harry rubbed the slit, smearing the pre-come to use as a lubricant. Slowly his moved his hand up and down his cock, building up his arousal, waiting for the tingling sensation in the base of his spine. Behind his eyes he saw Snape bend down, fingers slipping down Harry's body, reaching Harry's erection he ran his fingers up and down it.

Suddenly the image changed. Snape was on his hands and knees, Harry's cock, balls deep in his arse. Harry's hand started to pump his cock faster and faster, feeling the tingling start.

A few minutes later, he yelled out Snape's name, his spunk coating his hand and stomach. Harry continued to moan and groan as the shuddering passed. Leaning back he closed his eyes catching his breath before casting a cleaning spell.

Getting into his bed he leaned back closing his eyes. He would have sweet dreams tonight.

center b **§s×e§ /b ** /center 

"He had you up till midnight," repeated Hermione, stunned.

"Yes, Mione," Harry said.

"That filthy bastard," Ron snarled. "Surely there must some rule that stops them from doing that."

"Ron it's fine," Harry sighed. "Really."

"No it's not," Ron shouted. "He's not allowed to do that."

"Ron," Hermione hissed. "Keep your voice down."

"Really Mione, Ron," Harry said annoyed. "I don't care, okay? Can we go to breakfast now?" Harry whirled round, not waiting for an answer, he headed for the Great Hall.

Slightly surprised by Harry's annoyance, Hermione and Ron avoided the topic for the rest of the day. As it got closer to the evening though Hermione couldn't help her mind drifting to Snape and Harry. Despite all her thinking she could only come up with one answer and she defiantly wasn't going to ask Harry about it.

center b **§s×e§ /b /center **

Harry cautiously entered the potions dungeon, eyes flicking about looking for Snape.

"Potter," Snape sneered. "On time for once, I see."

"Yes, sir," Harry said.

"Well sit down, Potter," Snape snapped. "Let's start, and Potter, pay attention.

It had been a week of Extra Potions but still, no matter how hard Harry tried, he couldn't concentrate with Snape around. So far none of Harry's potions had turned out right. Harry just couldn't keep his eyes off Snape.

Harry mentally shook his head and told himself to concentrate on what Snape was saying.

"Tonight you will be brewing a potion that is quite like a truth potion," Snape was saying. "I will right the method on the board and you will have one hour to complete it perfectly." Snape leered at Harry who felt something bad coming. "You will then test it."

"But sir," Harry protested.

No arguments," Snape sneered. "Surely the great Harry Potter isn't scared."

Harry nervously started to gather the ingredients, praying that nothing would go wrong. Even with those thoughts, Harry breath hitched as Snape brushed past.

center b **§s×e§ /b /center **

"Times up, Potter," Snape called. "Collect a sample of your potion and bring it up here." As Harry stood and collected his vial of potion, he felt a little tingle go down his back. He couldn't help find the danger a turn on, when he looked up at Snape's sneering face.

"Well," Snape said, unable to keep the amusement out of his voice. "Let's see if you managed to make at least one potion right." Harry gulped and slowly moved the vial up to his lips, the butterflies in his stomach increasing. Harry took a deep breathe in an attempt to calm himself.

"Come on, Potter," Snape said. Harry closed his eyes, steadying himself and drained the vial before he could chicken out. He brought the vial down, trying to feel if he felt any different. He felt just the same as before, apart from a little calmer.

"Feel anything, Potter?" Snape asked.

"No, not really, sir," Harry readily answered. "A little less nervous maybe." Snape looked a little disappointed but quickly slipped his mask back in place.

"Do you feel like the potions went right?" Snape asked. "Do you feel happy?"

"No, sir," Harry said. "Not very happy. Happy, yes but also confused and a little annoyed." Harry was surprised at how easily he had answered Snape's question. It had just slipped out of his mouth.

"Oh really, Potter?" Snape said, curiosity slipping into his voice. "And why is that?"

"Hmm.. well," Harry started, again the words just coming out of his mouth. "I'm slightly happy because I'm down here doing potions with you but I'm not completely delighted with the potions."- Snape eyed Harry, trying to figure out what he meant by that- "I'm very confused because my emotions are mixed up and this potion is very strange. I'm annoyed because I can't seem to concentrate." Harry gasped and clapped a hand over his blabbing mouth. He looked up to see Snape frowning in thought.

"Somehow, Potter," Snape said. "I don't think that was a happiness potion."

center b **§s×e§ /b /center **

Snape stared at Harry, surprised and taken aback. Quickly he slipped his mask back.

i He must have made a Truth Potion, /i Snape thought. i I really should tell him to go to bed. This could be interesting though. /i Snape smirked at Harry, who currently had his hand firmly plastered across his mouth, in an attempt to stop himself from saying anymore.

"Well, well Potter," Snape said. "You seem to have a loose tongue at the moment. And how do you think that came about?"

"I probably made the wrong po-" Harry managed to muffle the rest of his reply.

"Come now Potter," Snape sneered. "Are you trying to hide something from me?" Snape heard his voice hitch slightly when Harry's green eyes looked at him through long lashes. This was going to be a very interesting night indeed.

center b **§s×e§ /b /center **

Harry's eyes darted around the room, looking for some form of escape. He needed to get out before his betraying mouth told Snape about his latest dreams and fantasies. The images popped into Harry's mind before he could stop himself. Snape kissing Harry's neck; Snape on his knees; Snape in Harry's mouth; Snape in Harry's arse.

i Stop it! /i Harry mentally screamed. i I have to find a way to get out. /i 

"Not trying to run are you Potter?" Snape inquired, noticing Harry's eyes roaming about the room. "We have a lot to discuss. Besides the door is locked." Snape almost laughed at Harry's terrified expression.

"Sir, you can't do this," Harry said. "That is against the school rules surely. Now I think you have earned the name slimy git and snarky bastard." Harry gasped and started to scramble up, wanting to get as far away from the potions professor as possible when he exploded.

"What was that Potter?" Snape's voice was dangerously low but for some reason Harry seemed to find it slightly seductive, or at least his erection did. "Did I just hear you call me a slimy git and a snarky bastard? Care to tell me why?"

"Well sir," Harry's mouth was past even the slightest bit of control. "Everyone else calls you that because you seem so mean and cruel sometimes. Basically... yeah... a bastard. Sometimes I can agree with them but most of the time I can't see what they mean."

"And why don't you agree with them?" Snape questioned, mildly aroused at the thought of what Harry could mean. Not for the first time around Harry, he was thankful for the large robes that hide his body.

"I mean... well... you have a ni-" Harry was turning to desperate measures and had managed to bite down on the material of his robe, to keep himself from speaking. Snape was happy to find this outlined a hardening erection.

"I have a nice what Harry?" Snape almost purred, accidentally using Harry's first name. Harry just looked at him in awe and Snape could swear he heard a faint moan. Snape moved over to where Harry was standing and pulled the robes out of his mouth.

"I have a nice what Harry?" Snape purred out again. The closeness of the two bodies seemed to work and Harry's mouth began talking again.

"You have a nice, no, gorgeous body," Harry said in a lust filled voice, staring at the body infront of him. Snape could feel his voice going right to his erection, making it rock hard. "Whenever it's class I can't stop watching you. Your body is so sexy."

Harry stopped suddenly, snapping out of the daze he was in. He gasped and moved away, stammering. "Oh gods. S...Sir I...I'm so sorry. I...I'm not quite sure what happen-" Snape pounced, ramming their mouths together in a bruising kiss. He felt Harry tense up then relax and smirked to himself. He had had his own fantasy's; his own dreams. He snorted. Dreams come true for both of them.

Harry was starting to enjoy the kiss, now that he had got over the fact that Snape apparently wanted Harry as much as Harry wanted him. He felt Snape's tongue run over his bottom lip before giving it a nip. Harry's mouth opened instantly to allow him in. He groaned as Snape started to explore the caverns of his mouth, running his tongue over the roof of his mouth and passing over his teeth. Harry pushed Snapes tongue back into his mouth and did the same. Both came up for air a short while later.

"I think we've got too many clothes on, don't you?" Harry asked gasping. Snape just smirked and started to unbutton Harry's robes, his long deft fingers making short work of the buttons. Snape started to unclasp his own robes but Harry growled at how slow it was. He ripped the robes off Snapes body, eager to feast on what lay inside. Snape cocked an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

Harry ran his hands up and down the hard chest infront of him. Pausing, he pulled at the nipples, turning them into hard nubs. Then he leaned forward and flicked his tongue across each of them in turn, delighting at the barely hearable moan emitting from Snape's lips. Gently he bit down on Snape's nipple and pulled them upwards as Snape hissed at him. He moved downwards, stopping to thrust his tongue into Snape's naval, reveling in the groaning that came from Snape.

Slowly he slid down, hands firmly on Snape hips. He looked up at Snape through his lashes, mouth inches away from his cock. Snape was staring at him, eyes glazed with lust and need. Harry's tongue flicked out, licking up the pre-cum gathering on the head. Snape groaned and tried to thrust his hips forward but was stopped by Harry's hands. Snape growled but Harry just smirked.

"Please, oh god please," Snape begged, momentarily disgusted at the pleading heap Harry had reduced him to. This thought was quickly wiped as Harry took his cock, fully in his mouth. He let out a long groan and grabbed Harry's head, twinning his hands in the raven locks.

Harry slowly pulled his head back to the top, swirling his tongue around the head and across the piss slit. Encouraged by the groans and moans he could here, he took Snape's cock deep in his mouth again, pressing his tongue to the vein on the bottom. Snape's hands tightened in his hair but Harry ignored the pain, concentrating on listening for the start of Snape's orgasm. When he felt it coming, Harry quickly reached up and pulled on Snape's ball sack, staving it off.

"What did you do that for?" Snape snarled, making mewling from the loss. Harry slid back up kissing and licking all the way up Snape's body.

"Why did I stop you?" Harry whispered seductively in Snape's ear. "Because I want you to cum when your cock is buried balls deep inside me." Snape groaned, both the thought and Harry's voice affecting him. "Do you like that idea; your cock deep in my tight hole?" Snape growled, his patience at an end. He grabbed Harry and swung him round infront of a desk. He grabbed his wand and quickly cast a lubrication charm. Slowly Snape rubbed one finger over Harry's puckered hole, loosening it before slipping his digit in.

Harry gasped at the pain then forced himself to relax, allowing Snape to push is finger in and out. When Snape deemed him ready he pushed another finger in, waited for Harry to relax and then pushed another in. H felt around for the knot of muscle and pushed it.

"Oh, fuck Snape," Harry gasped. "What was that?"

"That, Harry is your prostate," Snape laughed before slipping back into his seductive voice. "Now you're ready for me, love." Snape placed his weeping cock at Harry's gaping hole and slowly pushed it in, pausing to allow Harry adjust before pushing in completely. Harry gasped and groaned. This wasn't the first time, or even the tenth, time he had been ridden but it had never felt like this before. His fantasies were all coming true.

"Ready, Harry?" Snape whispered in his ear, voice filled with lust.

"Please, fuck me," Harry groaned back. Snape pulled back and pushed in slowly, not wanting to hurt the angel beneath him. "Harder, faster," Harry hissed. "Make me scream out your name." Snape started to speed up, the tight hole pushing against his cock. He could feel the start of his orgasm and knew that Harry must be feeling his too. He slammed into him harder, hitting his prostate with every push. Beneath him Harry writhed and groaned, crying out incoherent words.

All of a sudden Harry changed to talking in parlsetongue. Snape groaned at the sound, which seemed to shoot straight to his cock. He paused and bent down and grabbed Harry's cock pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"Talk again," Snape gasped out. "Talk in that snake language." Harry obliged and started to babble out hissing words. Snape groaned as he felt Harry's arse muscles tighten and convulse around his cock as he hit his climax. Spunk shot over Snape's hand and all over the desk. Snape thrust forward twice more before he filled Harry's insides with spunk. Snape collapsed backwards falling out of Harry, before pulling him down to his chest. They sat there for a moment, holding each other as they writhed in their orgasms.

"Oh, fuck Harry," Snape groaned. "That was so good. Just fulfilling fantasies."

"You mean you had fantasies about fucking too?" Harry asked, eyes wide.

"Yes for Merlin knows how long," Snape smirked. "Course they were never quite as good as the real thing."

"Shit," Harry gasped.

"Language, Potter," Harry just stuck his tongue out.

"You can't get angry at me anymore," Harry purred.

"Oh really, Potter?" Snape said, trying to ignore the things Harry's voice was doing to his cock. "Well then we will just have to s- oh god, Harry," Snape stopped and moaned as Harry took his whole cock in his mouth again.

"Really sir," Harry smirked, then stifled a yawn. Snape gave him a affectionate look. "Oooo. That's a new expression, isn't it," Harry said, ducking the punch Snape aimed at him."

"Brat," He said glaring. "I was going to say you could sleep in my bed tonight, but I might rethink that." Harry yawned again and leaned back against Snape's chest.

"I don't care what you do, so long as I can keep physical contact." Harry mumbled, closed his eyes, and promptly fell asleep. Snape smiled down at the sleeping boy, wondering at how they had turned out like this.

i It doesn't really matter, /i decided Snape. i Just so long as I can make a few more Extra Potions lessons. /i 

center b **§s×e§ /b /center **


End file.
